The subject matter disclosed herein relates generally to intelligent agent communication systems and methods, and, more particularly, to computer-implemented intelligent agent systems and methods that provide electronic assistance to users for completing particular tasks.
Artificial intelligence systems have been implemented in many environments for the purpose of helping a person obtain or manage information. Examples include: an automated online assistant, used to provide customer service or other assistance electronically without the presence of a human agent; electronic bots for searching the internet, performing stock trades or other financial transactions, or simulating crowd responses; an artificial neural network for modeling relationships between inputs and outputs; and an intelligent personal assistant that receives input from a user and performs tasks based on the input in an attempt to produce useful output. One example of the intelligent personal assistant is SIRI by APPLE Inc. SIRI is a software application resident on most APPLE mobile devices that receives natural language input spoken by the user, parses the input, requests feedback from resources, such as dedicated servers or webpages generally available on the internet, and reports the information gained from the dedicated servers or webpages back to the user. Also, SIRI is capable of performing some limited tasks within the capabilities of the mobile device, such as setting an alarm at a specified time or identifying a received message.
In this regard, SIRI is capable of converting text to speech and vice versa, search the internet, answer questions, modify the user's appointment calendar, search for nearby establishments based on the device's location, and perform other similar tasks.
While SIRI has proven to be a useful personal assistant, it is limited to performing only native functions within the APPLE iOS and the device on which it is implemented, including a limited subset of web services. The native functions do not provide assistance for a wide variety of common problems in which a virtual assistant is needed. These problems include management of documents across multiple platforms and formats, management of multiple digital devices, access to cloud storage and processing, and access to knowledge stores for specific topics. Another drawback of SIRI and similar device-specific personal assistants is that the personal assistant software is not expandable or customizable. A user cannot add functionality to SIRI at will.
It would, therefore, be desirable to provide systems and methods that implement a virtual assistant platform for virtual assistants that can provide a more robust and customizable set of functionalities and capabilities.